1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a honeycomb structure. More particularly, it relates to the manufacturing method of the honeycomb structure which is capable of efficiently forming electrodes each having a uniform thickness on a side surface of the columnar honeycomb structure, the side surface being a curved surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, a ceramic honeycomb structure on which a catalyst is loaded has been used for treating harmful substances in an exhaust gas discharged from a car engine. Specifically, for example, it is also known that the honeycomb structure formed by a sintered body of silicon carbide is used in the purification of the exhaust gas (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
When the exhaust gas is treated by the catalyst loaded on the honeycomb structure, it is necessary to raise a temperature of the catalyst to a predetermined temperature, but at the start of the engine, a catalyst temperature is low, and hence there has been the problem that the exhaust gas is not sufficiently purified.
To solve the problem, there has been investigated a method of disposing a heater made of a metal on an upstream side of the honeycomb structure on which the catalyst is loaded, to raise the temperature of the exhaust gas (e.g., see Patent Document 2).
Moreover, it is disclosed that a honeycomb structure provided with electrodes at both ends thereof and made of a conductive ceramic is used as a catalyst carrier with a heater (e.g., see Patent Document 3). Furthermore, there is disclosed a ceramic honeycomb structure provided with electrodes on a side surface thereof, to generate heat by energization (e.g., see Patent Document 4).
[Patent Document 1] JP-B-4136319
[Patent Document 2] JP-B-2931362
[Patent Document 3] JP-A-H08-141408
[Patent Document 4] WO2011/043434